Infatuation
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Un Milo x Aioria. Situado en universo alterno. Aioria es un puertorriqueño, que va a buscar trabajo como salvavidas durante los destapes en los springbreaks. Y Milo, Milo solo es un turista más, que se ligará a Aioria desde la primera noche.


Infatuation

**Aioria x Milo**

"_Yo te contaré, una historia…de cómo, (je) un puertorriqueño me robó el corazón. Nunca más he vuelto a amar de esa manera y sé que jamás, lo haré…es la historia de mi primer amor. Era muy hermoso con grandes y profundos ojos esmeralda. Un bodyguard…juntos, nos perdimos en el ritmo del amor…así es como comenzó…"_

…

-Mamá, me voy esta noche a Playa del Carmen, hay buen trabajo ahora con los springbreakers y eso…-

-¡Pero Aioria! ¿De que encontrarás trabajo allá?-

-De esto…- le muestra una hoja con publicidad.- Están solicitando salvavidas en la playa, ya sabes…con todo esos adolescentes desatados…- le sonríe tiernamente.- No me pasará nada, ya sabes que yo soy un buen nadador ¿no?-

-Pero no dejas de preocuparme gatito mi niño, por favor… ¡cuídate!- se acerca a su hijo y con su mano derecha lo bendice, Aioria besa suavemente los dedos de su madre.

-Estaré bien, nos vemos en tres semanas mamá…- tomó su valija que había preparado mucho antes y salió sin prisa de la casita que compartía con su madre y su hermano. Al ser los dos hombres de la casa, su hermano y él tenían que hacerse cargo de los gastos, pues adoraban a su madre que también trabajaba, en un puesto en el mercado de la ciudad. Y es que ambos se sentían responsables de ella, de cuidarla mientras vivía pues le habían detectado un extraño cáncer en su piel e, inevitablemente sus días estaban contados.

Suspiró al recordar a su madre, su motivo para tomar empleos cuando había vacaciones. Y esta vez no era la excepción, solo que tendría que salir de su país para trabajar como bodyguard en una playa mexicana. Y supo de ese empleo por su hermano, que trabaja en México…un gran ejemplo a seguir, Aioros con sus tres años siendo Marine en aquel país…

Tomó el autobús al aeropuerto, justamente tenía ahorrado dinero suficiente como para el boleto y su estancia en el país en el que sería recibido. Recargó su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana y cerró sus ojos, cansado por haberse desvelado una noche antes, cargando la mercancía de su madre. Y así, se sumió en un profundo sueño que duró unos diez minutos, hasta llegar al aeropuerto, donde tenía que bajar.

-Pasajeros con destino al aeropuerto internacional de Quintana Roo, favor de abordar con boleto en mano en el pasillo 2875, gracias.-

Justamente anunciaban su vuelo y sacó el billete de su pantalón. Se lo ofreció a la azafata que sonrió gustosa con tan guapo pasajero. Lo miró de arriba abajo, Aioria se sintió intimidado y camino con prisa hasta las escaleras que guiaban al avión.

Dejó caer los hombros hallándose en el asiento. Según su madre en esas fechas ocurrían muchos accidentes y se reprendió mentalmente con sugestionarse con esas cosas.

…

_Madrid, España. _

-Camus, Shura… ¡por favor! Apúrense o nos dejara el Titanic, jajá.-

-Déjate de bromas Milo, que el Titanic se hundió y no quiero que nos pase lo mismo.- regañó su hermano menor, un pelirrojo bastante simpático que correspondía al nombre de Camus.

-Sí Milo, además… ¡tu mala suerte es tanta que…!- dijo el moreno español, siendo interrumpido por Milo.

-Ya, exageran…- los ignoró por completo y se aventó en la cama.- Me he cansado de esperarlos…-murmuró para si mismo.- Bueno… ¿se apuran o que?- exasperado, sin hallar que hacer.

-Vaya que estás ansioso Milo…- comentó su pelirrojo hermano.- Es decir… ¡Wow! Jamás habías estado así…-

-¿Y como no estarlo Camus? Al menos tú, el año pasado te fuiste con Shura y yo me enfermé de esa cosa contagiosa… ¡este año debo desquitar lo del otro! Y… ¡México es un buen lugar!-

-Loco.- afirmaron los dos hermanos de Milo, que tenía sus ojitos soñadores.

…

_Playa del Carmen, México._

-¡Sí que está colgado!- exclamó Aioria, tirándose en la cama de su habitación de hotel.- Espero que ese Aioros dé con el lugar, me va a matar sino viene para acá…- comentó él solo, incorporándose de su lugar y quitándose las ropas.

Dejó su buen torso expuesto a los rayos del sol que se colaban graciosos entre las persianas y por supuesto, su voluminoso trasero también expuesto a la ventana.

Error.

Tenía que abrir las persianas para que todo el mundo contemplara su hermosura. Soltó una pequeña risita y entonces la puerta de su habitación resonó. El familiar toquido hizo que una gigantesca sonrisa apareciera en su rostro y corrió, sin tapar su desnudez a abrir la puerta.

-¡Aioros!- exclamó feliz, tirándose a los brazos de su hermano.

-Gato asqueroso… ¡tenía meses que no sabía de ti!-

-Y yo menos…- se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama, cubriendo su hombría con un pedazo de sábana.- A propósito… ¿Qué haces en tierra?-

-Pues aparcaron el barco en el puerto y por eso supe del empleo, ya sabes…estaremos aquí dos semanas. Y bueno… ¿ya sabes donde es? Hoy empiezan las pruebas para reclutar salvavidas…-

-No sé, aquí no me ubico…quisiera conocer antes toda la ciudad, me parece muy hermosa…-

-Y eso que no estás en la zona hotelera, junto a la playa. ¡Allá si que está precioso! Pero mejor ver la ciudad de noche, así que ahorita vamos a tu prueba, luego a comer, regresamos, nos cambiamos y por la noche, salimos…y si quieres, podemos perrear-

-¡Me encanta la idea!- exclamó divertido Aioria.- Entonces…deja me duermo unos diez minutos y ya vamos ¿sí?- su rostro, luciendo angelicalmente raro convenció a su hermano.

-De acuerdo, mientras miraré el televisor…-

…

-Milo, deja de roncar… ¡es party night!- gritó entusiasmado el moreno, sacudiendo a su hermano menor, que estaba plácidamente dormido.

-Hn…mucho sueño…-murmuró el peliazul.

-¡Oh vamos Milo! ¡Hoy quiero salir a rumbear!- sin duda, esas palabras saliendo de la boca de su hermano Camus, lo descolocaban totalmente. ¿De cuando acá ese pelirrojo bonachón le gustaba salir a divertirse?

-Están locos… ¡si tenemos unas horas de llegar! ¡Y ya piensan en fiesta! Me rindo, yo no quiero ir.-

-¿Y que te cuesta Milo…?-comentó el pelirrojo con un par de singulares ojitos brillosos.- Eres mi hermano el más guapo… ¡sin ti las chicas o chicos no se acercarán!-

-Nada de menospreciarse amigos míos…- se sentó en la cama y abrazó a sus dos hermanos.- Tú- señaló a Shura.- con esa mirada fiera y esos musculosos, estará baboso quien no se fije en ti y tú…- miró a Camus.- Con ese par de ojitos tiernos…tonto el que te desperdicie, ¿OK?- los otros dos asintieron sonrientes.- Bien, entonces a ducharse… ¡que la noche va pa' largo!-

Los tres hermanos estallaron en risas cómplices. Cacería.

…

-¿Qué? ¡No te escucho!- se acercó al oído de su hermano.- Ah sí, ese moreno de cabello negro te ha estado viendo toda la noche, para mí que le gustas mucho hermano…-

-¡No le hagas Aioria! Es un hombre…-

-¿Y eso que…? ¿Me negarás que nunca te haz besado con un hombre?-

-¿Acaso tú sí?-

-Pues…no. Pero apuesto a que tú sí…-

-Pues no te equivocas gato…tu hermanito tiene un novio que también es Marine, pero se quedó de guardia…-

-Y dime… ¿quién le dirá que te besuqueaste con un sexy moreno? Anda, me gusta ese tipo para ti…-

-Demente…-

Empujó a su hermano hacía el lugar donde se encontraba Shura, en compañía de Milo, que muy pensativo, no dejaba de menear su martini con la pequeña aceituna.

-Hola…- saludó Aioros tímido, al español que miraba atentamente esos ojos azules.- Soy…soy Aioros…y….-

-Sí, te he estado mirando toda la noche…Me llamo Shura, el es mi hermano Milo…y supongo que ese de allá es tu hermano, el parecido es ¡inigualable!-

-Bueno…sí…- contestó nervioso.- Lo llamaré, quizá pueda entretenerse un rato con tu hermano…se ve muy callado.-

-No es así…es muy sociable pero hoy…bueno, no tenía ganas de venir…no importa, llama a tu hermano, a lo mejor se lleven tan bien como nos llevaremos nosotros…- le guiñó un ojo.

-Bien…me parece bien… ¡Aioria! ¡Ven aquí!- unas cuantas señas y Aioria llegó hasta el.- Te presento a Shura y su hermano, Milo…- Aioria volteó levemente hacia el susodicho y quedo maravillado ante la perfecta dentadura dibujada en una sonrisa que le ofreció el peliazul.

-Los dejamos Milito ¡tenemos que sacarle chispas a esa pista de baile! ¡A ganarle a Camus!- el español tomó al castaño de la mano y lo llevó hasta la pista, donde no dudaron en moverse al ritmo de la música.

Aioria miraba al peliazul atentamente.

-¿Quién es Camus?- se le ocurrió preguntar, para iniciar algún tipo de conversación.

-Camus…Camus es mi hermano el menor. Pero hoy se le desataron las hormonas y quiso venir…y generalmente no esa así, el fiestero soy yo…- contestó amablemente el peliazul, invitando a Aioria a que se sentase a su lado.

-Se nota que eres muy alegre, ¿Milo?-

-Así es… ¡que despistado soy! No escuché tu nombre…-

-Soy Aioria…-

-Bien Aioria ¿a que te dedicas?

-Conseguí empleo aquí en este país de bodyguard…-

-¿No eres de aquí cierto?-

-No y tú menos…eres de esos turistas que vienen a pasarla bien…-

-Si, efectivamente…-

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, que a ambos le parecieron eternos, hasta qué, Milo, como buen galán rompió el hielo.

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó el peliazul. Tomó como un sí el sonrojo que tiñó levemente las mejillas del castaño.

…

-¿Y que tal tu noche?- preguntó con curiosidad el castaño mayor a su hermano, que se daba de vueltas en la cama.- ¿Te gusta mucho…no es así?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó de inmediato, apenado de verse al descubierto.- Pero es muy gentil y tiene buena plática…y…es guapo…-

-¿Ves? Ese tal Milo te encanta…pero olvídate, aquí ese tipo de chicos es de sola una noche…y si te lo encuentras de nuevo significa que ese chico es para ti… ¿no te parece?-

-Alucinas Aioros…digo, para que hayas amanecido tan molesto como siempre solo me dice una cosa y es que anoche fue estupendo para ti…y ni lo niegues, los buscamos por todo el lugar…-

-Calla Aioria, no creo que quieras saber los detalles…- le ofreció una sonrisa burlona.- ¿O sí?-

-Nah, mejor me preparo para el trabajo…fue buena idea esa de que te ofrecieras de voluntario como "el ahogado" así me daban más puntos jajá…-

-Loco…bueno, entonces que te vaya bien. Yo saldré, estaré fuera un buen rato así que…a lo mejor te caigo en la playa que se te asignó, chaito…-

-Aja…- contestó Aioria malhumorado y comenzó a prepararse para su primer día de trabajo.

…

-Bien…- dijo el encargado de los bodyguards.- Tienen que estar al pendiente de las personas, sobretodo las que han comido e insisten en meterse al agua, también a los que estén alcoholizados y ese tipo de situaciones. Aioria, te vas al lado este de la playa, está más concurrido y tienes aptitudes para resguardar bien esa área… ¡a trabajar!-

Aioria asintió satisfecho. Las pruebas que realizó un día antes habían salido mejor de lo planeado y seguro recibiría mucha más paga por ser catalogado como el mejor.

Estuvo mucho rato sobre la casita situada al fondo, observando a los niños correr, a un par de novios discutir y a los ancianos que bailaban alegres al compás de una canción típica mexicana. Chasqueó sus dedos siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, luego movió su cabeza y así durante el rato que duró la melodía. El día pasaba tranquilo frente a sus ojos, por suerte, menos las muchachas que vestidas en un bikini de dos piezas y de siluetas muy delgadas se le acercaban, tratando de sacarle conversación. Pero excusándose con "el deber está primero" las retiraba de su lado, categóricamente.

Y la verdad que no tenía ganas de ligar con nadie…con nadie. Pues sus pensamientos ya tenían un dueño peliazul, al que no logró sacar de su cabeza en todo lo que restó del día. Era como un extraño magnetismo a tener tatuado en su mente la figura de ese bello español, de rasgos finos y sonrisa encantadora…

Y esos músculos que invitaban a soñar. Ese par de turquesas brillantes, incitantes…hermosas. Hechiceras, decía Aioria pues desde que las vio no habían desaparecido en el horizonte. Simplemente, había caído bajo los efectos del llamado "amor a primera vista" y es que no existía, hasta que este chico de cabellos castaños lo sintió…en carne y hueso.

El necesitar a tu lado a la persona de la noche anterior, el extrañarle aunque el no se acordará un ápice de ti…eso era, lo que llamo el amor a primera vista. Y sonrió derrotado, recordando las palabras dirigidas por su hermano en la mañana;

_-¿Ves? Ese tal Milo te encanta…pero olvídate, aquí ese tipo de chicos es de sola una noche…y si te lo encuentras de nuevo significa que ese chico es para ti… ¿no te parece?-_

Y entonces, su sonrisa se convirtió en una amplia y cálida sonrisa. El dueño de ese par de turquesas se estaba ahogando. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos…luego los abrió de inmediato… ¡su Milo se estaba ahogando!

Corrió, sintiendo sus piernas de atole…llegó a la orilla y se lanzó sin pensárselo dos veces. Fuera él o no, una persona estaba ahogándose no muy adentro en el mar. Pero le llenó de temor llegar demasiado tarde y aceleró el pataleo y el movimiento de sus manos, hasta llegar a reconocer el rostro perfectamente.

No se equivocó.

Su Milo se estaba ahogando.

Y lo tomó de los brazos, enredándolo a su cuerpo, permitiéndole sacar su cabeza para tomar aire.

Y nadó, lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a la orilla donde lo depositó suavemente en el suelo y comprimió con sus manos el pecho del bello peliazul. La boca del moreno se abrió, sacando un poco de agua pero no reaccionaba del todo.

Decidió hacer lo que le estremeció el pensamiento desde un principio.

Rozar sus labios, esos carnosos labios entreabiertos…claro, para darle respiración artificial. Y así lo hizo lentamente, llenando de su aire los pulmones de Milo una, dos veces…y entonces, su peliazul tosió. Y Aioria se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo y sin pensarlo, lo estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos, pronunciándole;

-No me des otro susto como éste jamás Milo…-

Y el peliazul abrió sus ojos como platos, estupefacto ante las palabras del castaño. Y unos aplausos resonaron alrededor de los dos, seguido por unas ovaciones para Aioria, por haber salvado la vida de alguien.

Pero no solo era la vida de alguien, sino su vida misma.

-Aioria yo…no sabes, te lo agradezco mucho y…- sus mejillas enrojecieron ante la caricia que sintió en una de sus mejillas.

-Shh…te llevo a la casita de playa, allí descansas…-

El peliazul asintió y se dejó llevar en brazos por el apuesto salvavidas…y su corazón dio un vuelco.

No, no podía estar pasándole.

¿Él? ¿Enamorado? ¿De un hombre?

Posiblemente. Dejo caer todo su cuerpo en la incómoda camilla que tenía Aioria a su disposición, en caso de que la victima necesitase un descanso. Y vaya que lo necesitaba el susto no acaba allí nada más.

-Milo… ¿me podrías decir que hacías pasado de copas nadando mar adentro?- el peliazul no contestó, solo agachó su cabeza apenado.

-¿Sabías que es muy peligroso nadar en ese estado? Por supuesto que lo sabías… ¿Qué planeabas?- de nuevo, Milo permaneció callado.

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor?- el peliazul negó con la cabeza.- Bueno, pues para que te enteres…lo peor hubiese sido perderte. Y no por que me caigas bien ni nada de eso…- Milo volteó a verlo extrañado, decepcionado.- Sino…por que me gustas. Y si te hubiese pasado algo, créeme…me muero Milo, me muero…no lo soportaría…pero gracias a Dios estás perfecto…-

-Discúlpame Aioria, yo no quería preocuparte…- contestó sonrojado Milo.- Tú también me gustas y en realidad no me había pasado con nadie, digo…en una sola noche y ¿sabes? Te debo una explicación con eso del licor Aioria…tomé, por que…fue difícil sacarte de mi cabeza, no sabes…y todo esto es raro muy raro y…- una punzada en su cerebro, al parecer posible migraña. Llevó inconciente sus manos a la cabeza, agarrándose con signos de desesperación. Pero todo pasó rápido y volvió a la normalidad, intentando tranquilizar a Aioria que ya yacía a su lado, hincado…preocupado por ese chico.

-Aioria… ¿sabes? Me hace falta algo de respiración de boca a boca para reponerme del todo bien…- una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios, que desapareció de inmediato pues su labios eran tomados en un sorpresivo e inexperto beso…llenándolo de una extraña calidez en su interior.

Y lo demás…lo demás es historia. Aioros llegó en el momento adecuado para cubrir a su hermano, junto con Shura…mientras Milo y él disfrutaban por primera vez de sus cuerpos, dentro de la pequeña casita.

…

_Semanas después._

-Así es madre, iremos él y yo para Puerto Rico pasado mañana, quiero presentártelo, quiero presentarte al dueño de mi corazón. Sí mamá, es guapo…- mirando a Milo de reojo.- Muy guapo… ¡mamá! ¡Pero que cosas me preguntas! Eso es íntimo, no tengo por que decirte jajá…yo también te extraño, nos vemos entonces…sí mamí…te quiero mucho, yo te lo saludo aja…si, descansa, chao.-

Milo sonreía ampliamente sobre la cama.

-¿Y bien? ¿No ha dicho nada sobre el dueño del corazón de su hijo…?-

-No tiene por qué mientras sea feliz ¿no, Milo? Pero no sé como se tomará eso de irme contigo a España, se pondrá muy triste…-

-Y no quiero eso Aioria, además…según me haz dicho está muy enferma, no quiero ser un problema que lo agravie…así que vamos a hacer esto; Pasado mañana iré a presentarme con tu madre y ese mismo día me regreso a España…pero confía en algo y volveré por ti…tengo que hacerlo, te quiero…-

-Yo también Milo…- bufó sentándose al lado del peliazul.- Pero… ¿es una promesa que regresarás por mí?-

-Por supuesto. Soy un hombre de palabra Aioria…no desconfíes, te lo digo una vez más: te quiero…y esa es la razón por la que quiero que estés a mi lado ¿bien?-

-¿Y si te ocurre algo en el camino? No sé que haría sin ti Milo, no sé…-

-No exageres…si al menos, me bendijeses antes de irme a España…-

-¿Crees mucho?-

-Necesito creer para volver a tu lado…-

El castaño recargó su cabeza en el hombro del peliazul. Milo pasó un brazo por su cintura y así estuvieron largo rato, disfrutándose…

…

_Meses después. España._

-Lic. Milo…tiene usted una llamada por la línea dos, lo comunico…es el señor Aioria...-

-Comunícame de inmediato Esmeralda.- un nudo se le formó en el estomago.- ¡Aioria! ¡Pero… ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre! – Preguntó, alarmado ante la desquebrajada voz de su castaño.- Lo siento tanto amor…lo siento…pero tomaré el primer vuelo para allá, no, no me importa el trabajo…tengo que estar contigo y ver por lo menos a tu madre por última vez…si mi niño, tranquilo…estaré allá en el menor tiempo posible…la avisaré también a Shura, a tu hermano le hará bien verlo, aunque se hayan peleado…sí, yo también te amo…cuídate…adiós.- Colgó y suspiró. Esa tarde se iba a Puerto Rico.

…

Llegó con una gabardina negra cubriéndole hasta los tobillos, la noche estaba excesivamente fría. Tocó la puerta con insistencia, Shura le imitaba los pasos, tocando más fuerte aún. Camus les tomó el brazo a cada uno, intentando tranquilizarles.

-Calma, ellos están allí…- dijo el pelirrojo, cuando uno de sus cuñados, Aioros, abría la puerta, con su rostro notablemente cansado y lloroso, con ojeras enormes que hacían palidecer su imagen. – Buenas noches Aioros, ¿podemos pasar?-

-Por supuesto, adelante…- primero pasó el pelirrojo y después Milo, quién presuroso buscaba con la mirada a Aioria. Shura y Aioros intercambiaron unas miradas fugaces y confundidas hasta que el castaño se arrojó a los brazos del español, totalmente derrotado.

-Tranquilo, chiquillo…todo va a estar bien….- acarició su melena marrón y lo introdujo de nuevo a la morada.

Dentro, Aioria se prendía del cuello de Milo, sollozando como niño pequeño en su pecho.

-Ayer, ayer…Milo… ¡ayer! Y lo peor es que los…los…malditos forenses, no quieren… ¡no quieren darnos a mi mamá!- gritó enojado, golpeando con sus puños a los lados del cuerpo del peliazul.

-Ya haré o haremos algo Aioria…tranquilo por favor…-

-¡Pero es mi madre!-

-Lo se mi niño, no voy a dejar que esos se queden con el cuerpo de tu madre, no lo permitiré…mientras…duerme.-

-¿Dormir? ¡Como se te ocurre Milo! ¡Mi madre murió asesinada y quieres que duerma!- todos los voltearon a ver.- ¡Sí! ¿En que piensas?-

-Estás muy estresado… ¡entiéndeme! Nosotros tres ya pasamos por lo mismo Aioria y no fue solo mi madre… ¡sino mi padre también! Te comprendo a la perfección…por eso descansa…mañana será otro día… ¿o no confías en mí?- dibujó su sonrisa más sincera, acunando al castaño en sus brazos.- Y cuando amanezca, todo estará mejor…todo…- lo acurrucó en un sillón mientras el ojiverde cerraba con lentitud sus ojos y se entregaba a los placeres de Morfeo.

-Sí mi niño…ya mañana todo estará mejor, ya lo verás…- lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras unas pequeñas gotas saladas caían de sus ojos.

Camus admiraba enternecido la escena y decidido a no interrumpir a ninguno, decidió dar un paseo fuera.

Shura y Aioros miraban a sus hermanos respectivos, cuidando el uno del otro…y sonrieron, decidieron que acompañarían a Camus a dar la vuelta y ya después regresarían.

El peliazul volteó hacia la puerta que se cerraba y se concentró en el rostro de Aioria, comenzándole a cantar una bella melodía, que hizo que los párpados del castaño se entreabrieran, gustosos.

-"Y si tu sufres…yo estaré aquí, a tu lado…protegiéndote del dolor de la vida, de la oscuridad de las palabras. Y no te dejaré, no, no lo voy a hacer…por que eres mi vida, mi sol…mis buenos días y mi amor…"-

FIN

Notas:

bodyguard: salvavidas.

gatito: Apodo de Aioria

Marine: Pues marino, ya saben U náuticos como se llamen.

perrear: bailar.

P.D. No me ubico geográficamente, así que si algo está mal pues háganmelo saber, yo jamás he pisado los lugares aquí mencionados pero así me lo imagino. XD


End file.
